


Plead

by catayoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catayoyo/pseuds/catayoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa buries his face between Iwaizumi's shoulder blades and exhales deeply. "I want to fuck you against the mirror, would you like that? Would you beg for me?"</p>
<p>There's a slow, horrifying realisation that it's not just a mood he's in, it's one of those moods where Oikawa even pulls him apart. Even tries to work him at the seams to make him crumble into a pile of nothing until his body is raw and he really doesn't have time for it today."</p>
<p>Pretty much just PWP with Oikawa topping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead

**Author's Note:**

> This is done for a 100 fic challenge that I'm taking 4359846 years to complete. Prompt is "Plead"

" _Please..._ " The word catches him off guard, as it always does, when Oikawa gets in this kind of mood. When heat spikes in the pit of his stomach and no matter how important the work Iwaizumi is doing _is_ , he'll be there murmuring softly into his ear. He presses his chest against Iwaizumi's back, slides his hands over his ribs and breathes all over his neck and ear. "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan... _Iwa-chan_..." It becomes more desperate with each call of his name and Iwaizumi swears his pencil is going to snap any second now.

"I'm busy." It comes out harsher than he intends, his voice deeper and much rougher. His knuckles whiten beneath the skin and he grits his teeth. Oikawa's tongue glides over his ear, and even when he tries to tilt his head away the other teen follows.

"Iwa-chan, _please_?" Oikawa's hands feel like they're everywhere, petting over his stomach, grazing his nipples through his shirt. They drag over his shoulders, _knead_ and flex. He can't hold back the groan at how good that feels after sitting in the same position for so long. It's impossible.

"You can't wait twenty more minutes while I finish this? It's due tomorrow." No, he really can't apparently. The fact that he's given in is enough for Oikawa to latch on, mouth pressing against his neck wetly. Belatedly he realises teeth have sank into the skin too and this time the pencil _does_ snap. " _Oikawa_ -"

"No. I want you now, Iwa-chan." He breathes hotly, finally caves and slides his hands up Iwaizumi's shirt to touch skin. "I'm needy and you're not paying attention to me, that's mean."

"I'm doing _work_. You can't tell me you're finished already?!" He hasn't even seen Oikawa open his book nevermind finish the damn exercises. There's a huff of air (Oikawa no doubt pouting that he's putting up a fight) then Oikawa's legs slide against his. He's pulled back against the taller teen's chest, held tight.

"I'm so hard, Iwa-chan... I've been thinking about this for _so long_." One hand finally drags up to pinch at a nipple and Iwaizumi's patience _snaps_ with it. His elbow jabs back towards Oikawa's ribs and he growls in the back of his throat.

"Don't fail your studies for something so perverse!"

" _Ow_! Don't be mean, Iwa-chan... This is all your fault anyway!" If anything, Oikawa is persistent. His hands drag down to Iwaizumi's hips and he forces him back against himself, practically mewling at the contact. Iwaizumi flinches and tries to squirm forward while aiming another elbow jab behind his back but Oikawa laughs to himself softly, happy that this is all he's trying. If he really didn't want it, Iwaizumi would have just smashed his head back by now. "How should we do it today?" He muses quietly, keeping the other pinned in place with soft rolls of his hips. Oikawa buries his face between Iwaizumi's shoulder blades and exhales deeply. "I want to fuck you against the mirror, would you like that? Would you beg for me?"

There's a slow, horrifying realisation that it's not just _a_ mood he's in, it's one of _those_ moods where Oikawa even pulls him apart. Even tries to work him at the seams to make him crumble into a pile of nothing until his body is raw and _he really doesn't have time for it today_.

"Oi." Of course, the younger teen gives him no choice. His hand pries at Iwaizumi's jaw, pulls him closer until their lips melt together. His other hand sneaks down to palm him through his shorts and he hates, hates, _hates_ the way that Oikawa just groans when he bites at his lips in warning.

He's insufferable like this. The problem is that he's reacting and he knows he is, even as he threatens to bite Oikawa's tongue when he thrusts it into his mouth. Even when Oikawa's hand dips beneath his waistband and pries his dick out, strokes it as if there's nothing he could be as hungry for. Iwaizumi knows he isn't that hard yet, but also knows that Oikawa has had too much of his way already -- it's hard to refuse him when he's this needy. He _never_ can say no to him, not really. He doesn't want to. Instead he hisses and lets his head roll back, book crumbling to the floor. Oikawa's grip is firm on him, strokes him just as he likes it.

"That's it, Iwa-chan... _Hajime_..." He murmurs it, pressing kisses all over his neck. His hand keeps stroking him, the other tugging at his school uniform shirt's buttons. He tugs them through the holes one by one, palm flattening against Iwaizumi's stomach after. "Just let go, let me take good care of you."

"This is har-- _mpgh!_ " He cuts off when Oikawa slams their mouths back together, forcing Iwaizumi to look back by tugging on his hair.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't think straight, Hajime. I'm going to make you come undone so much you'll only remember to chant my name, nothing more." Iwaizumi shivers against him, groans in the back of his throat as he feels Oikawa's dick against his ass--and Oikawa wasn't kidding about how hard he was--along with the hand stroking him so well already. Oikawa tugs at his shirt, prying it over shoulders before he reaches for Iwaizumi's hands. He jerks the shirt around his wrists making Iwaizumi flush, knowing he's doing it as some kind of power play. He doesn't really mind, so long as he can get his work done after. "Come here." Oikawa pushes him up, sliding up behind him until he can tug him towards the mirror. He ditches his own shirt on the way, prying Iwaizumi's pants open after, pushes his hands up the wall against the mirror to keep them out of the way. "If you move them I'll have to punish you."

The look in his eyes is feral. Iwaizumi's stomach twists and his toes dig into the carpet. His dick definitely feels fully hard now as Oikawa strips him in one motion, leaving him stood there completely in the buff.

"You'd enjoy that too much."

Oikawa sticks his tongue out, licking his lips after as he enjoys the sight of him like this. His hands drop to Iwaizumi's thighs, he drops to his knees and kisses his stomach. "I would." He peeks up at him as he sucks on his hip, stroking him again now that he's precisely where he wants him. "If you crumble I'll only be harder on you Hajime, how much are you going to be able to take? I'll take note, okay?" He winks, opens his mouth and sinks down on Iwaizumi's dick in one motion. Iwaizumi lets out a garbled mess of words, his eyes rolling back. His knees are shaking already, Oikawa smiles around him and sucks hard as he sinks down all the way. He hears Iwaizumi curse loudly, feels his hips roll forward. His tied hands scramble against the mirror, slipping until they sink lower. He's panting, struggling with himself because Oikawa _knows_ this is something he's weak to. Oikawa is too good with his mouth.

"H-hey... I'm not--" going to last. _I'm not going to last_. He wants to yell it out as the pressure in his stomach builds until it hurts. His hands drop, unable to keep up as they curl into Oikawa's hair and _pull_. Iwaizumi groans in the back of his throat, he's close now, so close... then Oikawa pulls himself off with a gasp. He looks up at the older teen with narrowed eyes, hands pulling back to take Iwaizumi's wrists.

"What did I say, _Iwa-chan_? Turn around and get on your knees." Oikawa smiles in a way that shows he expected this though. Iwaizumi opens his mouth to protest and Oikawa runs his hands over his ribs. "Do you want to cum, Iwa-chan? I'll let you, but you have to be good first, okay?"

He nods numbly in return, feeling flustered when he turns around and presses his hands against the mirror. He can see both of them like this, can see the wide smirk on Oikawa's face as he drags Iwaizumi's hips back. His knees burn from the carpet, but he's careful to keep quiet.

"How many should I give you for misbehaving, Iwa-chaaan? 5? 10? Hmm, I wonder..." Oikawa starts by rubbing and squeezing the right side of his ass. Iwaizumi's shoulders tense, hunching as he puffs out a breath.

"Does it matter? You'll do what you want anyw-- _hah_!" He gasps out the end, hearing the thud of the _clap_ noise his skin makes as Oikawa slams his hand down, just like when he serves. Iwaizumi's back curves and he tumbles towards the mirror.

"Shh, Iwa-chan. Watch your mouth." Another slap comes after, to the same spot. Then again. Again. Oikawa breathes hard as he tenderly rubs over the sore red spot, licking his lips. "Do you want more, Iwa-chan? Maybe on this side?" He rubs the left this time, watching Iwaizumi's face in the mirror. He drinks in the flushed look on his face, the way he's biting his lip, close to making it bleed. "Five more is okay, right?" 

"You're ridiculous, who would like something like-- _oh god_ \--"

There's another series of slaps, a little more gentle that before, and Iwaizumi tenses up so he doesn't rock back into them. "Good, you're being so good... I'll give you a reward, okay?"

"Tooru, _please_ \--" He can feel the way his dick is dripping at this point, pre-cum dropping slowly now he's leaning forward and there's nothing to stop it. The carpet is going to be stained, his _parents_ will see it and-- _shit?!_ The noise Iwaizumi makes when his eyes go wide, feeling Oikawa's tongue delve between his cheeks is loud and raw. He doesn't touch _there_ but the skin close to his balls is sensitive enough that he feels like a shaking mess. His hands twitch against the glass of the mirror and his hips rock, desperate already. "Come on, _come on_..."

"You're so needy already..." Oikawa pulls back to reach around him, giving his dick one quick stroke. "Hold on for me, okay?" This time Oikawa says it seriously, all games over as he leans up to kiss his sweaty forehead. He reaches back for the lube, coating his fingers while his teeth dig into his lip. "I want you to watch how you look when I do this to you, okay? You look so good Hajime... so so good." Oikawa slides the first finger inside Iwaizumi, breathing deeply as he watches the way his best friend's muscles twitch with the slow motions. He thrusts it in and out, hmm and ah's at the tightness there. They usually switch it up, but it's been a while they did it like this.

He likes it. Likes the way Iwaizumi tries to hold himself together with clenched fists and gritted teeth. He looks delicious, like Oikawa wants to eat him all up. A second finger slides in, and Oikawa's mouth doesn't shut up. "Look at the way you're just sucking me in, Iwa-chan... you want me so much." It's followed with a soft laugh. "How many times should I let you come tonight? Two times? Just one? ...None?" The last is met with a growl and Iwaizumi tries to hit the mirror and twist around at that to give him a glare. "Haha, it's a joke Iwa-chan! A joke!" The smile he gives him this time is genuine, is _soft_. "I really love it when you look like this... like I'm all you want." It's a whisper, almost, like a secret. He slides in a second finger, scissoring them and watches the way Iwaizumi slides a little down the mirror, forehead pressed against it with a desperate expression.

That's right... Iwaizumi--no, Iwa-chan, _Hajime_ only wants him. Only him.

He exhales, leans to kiss at Iwaizumi's shoulder as he thrusts those fingers in and out, stretching him out. He pushes far, slides in a third when it feels necessary. Iwaizumi hisses in his mouth and bites it back, so Oikawa tries to soothe him with his free hand, rubbing his ribs to his ass gently. 

"Shhh, shh... it's okay. You'll feel good, really good soon..." Oikawa leans up, hovering over him to kiss at his ear, to slide his lips over the skin. He kisses his cheek, kisses his jaw and neck. He struggles to hold himself back, caught up in the way Iwaizumi's eyes flutter and his head tilts to lean for a kiss. It's slower than he expects, full of desire and warmth and Oikawa has never been so horny in his life. "I don't think I can wait much longer... how much more do you need?"

"Just a little more... I'll say when." Iwaizumi's mouth barely moves after his lips part, panting for air instead. His arms shake against the mirror, using all of his strength to stay like that. It takes a few long minutes before he nods his head. Oikawa makes a sound of relief, opening his own too tight pants finally, tugging everything off before he strokes lube onto himself. He moans softly, lining himself up after.

"I'm going to start, _Hajime_." He pushes inside after that, slow and careful so the other teen can get used to the feeling of it. Oikawa's dick presses deep, and a noise builds up in the back of his throat that is close to a needy moan. His hands cover Iwaizumi's on the mirror as he looks ahead, watching the look on his face when after a few long minutes he rocks his hips. "Mmm... you feel so good. You _look_ so good... I could fuck you all day. All night. Over and over..." His eyes grow lidded as Iwaizumi's shoulders hunch, trying to keep himself upright. Trying to keep himself together.

"Shut up..." He shakes all over, head dropping against the glass as Oikawa speeds up and even he can't hold back the gasps and groans now. His hands struggle to the point where he feels like he's going to collapse from exhaustion. Oikawa seems to realise as his hand reaches out, gripping his dick again and stroking like the world depends on it.

"Hajime, do you trust me?" Oikawa looks at him in the mirror, face serious as his fingers thread through Iwaizumi's hair. "Do you trust me to try something with you...?"

"You know I do, what is it?"

Oikawa gives him a wonky smile, still uncertain, but then his fingers press against Iwaizumi's neck and he pulls him back, holding him for balance by cutting a little of his air. Iwaizumi _spasms_ , his fingertips clawing at the mirror. Oikawa's face is full of concentration when he looks and there's no malice, and while it takes a minute to kick in he can see why. The struggle for air is almost euphoric too. Oikawa slams into him then, finally hitting his prostate over and over until he's screaming out a mix of the other teen's name and other curse words. He yells at him, tells him to just _fucking end it already_. 

Then it hits like a ton of bricks.

His cum hits the mirror, he shudders all over and Oikawa lets go of his neck to hold him around the ribs, fucking up into him hard and fast as he cries out. Iwaizumi's lungs feel tighter than ever and he has no idea where to look -- the entire picture in front of him looks like a hot mess of pleasure and embarrassment. Oikawa follows with a yell, digging nails into Iwaizumi's skin until they _both_ collapse forward against the mirror.

Oikawa takes his time pulling out, curls against Iwaizumi's back and forward them to lay there, sizing each other up, appreciating the view.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore as hell. Tired. What did you think you were doing when we have stuff due?" It comes out as a grumble but his eyes are closing anyway. He's comfortable there, against him. Oikawa's hands pet his skin, smiles at him in the mirror until Iwaizumi gives him a small, tired smile in return. He kneads at his arms, his shoulders. He untangles the shirt tying his wrists together then pulls both to kiss his wrists. He kisses his neck, nuzzles his back with his nose.

"I love you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa sings it out, warm and full of butterflies. "Thank you for indulging me~"

"I didn't fucking indulge you, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." A chuckle follows, before Oikawa finally settles against him, holding him tight.

"I'll wake you up later, it's okay."

"Yeah, thanks." He exhales. "Night, dumbass."


End file.
